


Ice Rain

by IvoryRaven



Series: Corona Challenge [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Severus takes his bullying a bit too far. Voldemort feels Harry's panic attack from Malfoy Manor, and comes to retrieve his Horcrux.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Corona Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705024
Comments: 5
Kudos: 434
Collections: Corona Challenge, Poly fics, Riddle, Sev, Top Fic - HP/LV/TR





	Ice Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DemonufSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry Potter doesn't cry often but when he does windows break, the ground shacks, and everything starts to get cold and dark. One day Severus Snape makes one nasty comment to many and Harry cries for the first time and the cauldrons explode, windows break, the ground shacks, and everything starts to get cold and dark. The Slytherins and Gryffindors are shooked.  
> Voldemort feels Harry's panic attack from all the way in Malfoy manor as he and harry have a connection via Horcrux.
> 
> Severus x harry x Tom

“-mudblood!”

The world freezes.

Harry stares, blood rushing in his ears.

Glass cracks. Destruction reigns. Cauldrons explode and potions sizzle across the floor. The walls begin to shake, crumbling and cracking.

The lights flicker, then go out, and the world is cast into darkness.

Harry’s fingers brush his knees, wrap around his legs. He’s a tight ball, tiny and afraid, just a child again.

Salty water leaks out of his eyes. The tears well up and spill over, trickling down his cheeks in a sad procession. The first teardrops are followed by more, and a heaving sob that sends a jolt of power that shakes the ground.

What is this?

Who is touching him?

Harry is small again, little and locked in his cupboard and hungry and freak freak freak freak freak freak freak.

There are no words.

Suffering doesn’t need words.

Endless hurt and tears and pain and it burns him, tearing through his chest like a burning stake. There’s fire in his blood, the burning of amber, hot embers forcing their way through his veins. Harry screams.

Everything hurts the way it once did, and the memories come flooding back. He did not want to remember this. He’d been forgetting, too, and now he can’t.

Bruises and broken bones.

Thunder and lightning.

The skies cry.

Harry cries.

It’s hard not to, not worth trying. How is he to stop the floodgates now that they are open? Years of sadness is bursting out as one.

There are hands on him. Harry flinches away. Whose hands are these?

Something is familiar.

Who is this?

He is no longer on the ground, someone is picking him up -

Harry puts up a token fight, but really does not care at this point.

He wails.

“Hush,” says a voice he almost thinks he recognizes. 

“My Lord, I don’t know what this is, is it accidental magic?” That voice belonged to Snape. So the one holding him must be -

Harry cracks his eyes open. Holding him to his chest is Tom Riddle from the Chamber of Secrets, but older.

“You’re okay, Harry,” says - Voldemort? “Your soul called to me. You have become my most prized possession… I will keep you safe.”

Harry lets out a shuddering breath, the recently re-lit candles flickering ominously. Snape leans over him, brushing Harry’s dark hair out of his eyes. “Calm down, child.”

Harry turns away, burying his face in Voldemort’s robes.

“Severus, I believe he wants you to apologize.”

“I’m… sorry,” says Snape, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

Harry glares at Snape, wriggling in Voldemort’s arms to arrange himself closer to the one thing that promised him safety.

“If you will get used to me, you will get used to Severus,” Voldemort tells him. “Severus, our plans have changed.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“To the Floo.”

Snape leads the way through the destroyed Potions classroom and to surprisingly luxurious quarters. A fire crackles merrily in one of the rooms, and Voldemort takes him through it into a manor Harry doesn’t recognize.

“You’re safe now,” Snape says.

Voldemort cradles Harry close. “And you’re ours.”

Harry doesn’t object.


End file.
